New Girl
by Mrs.Dramione
Summary: Hermione and her friends move to Forks to get away from everything after the war. When Hermione meets Edward Cullen things get strange. Bella sees that they are getting close and tries to stop it. Hermione needs protected from what Bella has in store.RxR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - this is my first X-over.. its a hermione and edward fic.. hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Uncle Billy,<strong>_

_**How are you? Good I hope. How is Jake doing? I know you said there was s girl messing with his head and heart. I hope she's stopped. I don't want to see my cousin hurting. Anyways, the reason I'm writing is to inform you that my friends, Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Tracy, Daphne, and Neville will all be moving with me to Draco's family home in Forks. We need to get away from everything in Britain. So we're going to be doing a year of schooling at Fork's High School. We will stop by and see you guys. I miss you!**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

This is what caused Billy and Jacob Black to be sitting in their living room watching the door. Billy hadn't seen his niece since his sister and brother-in-law's funeral. After the bad wreck Hermione wrote telling him she was staying with a fried and she was fine. Other than that they hadn't talked very much. After 5 minutes of waiting a big, black SUV pulled up and out stepped Hermione along with 4 others. "Jacob go get the door." Billy said. Jacob got to his feet and opened the door as Hermione and company got to it.

"Jacob!" Hermione yelled throwing her arms around his neck. "You've gotten so tall, and muscular! Good thing Susan isn't here, she'd have a heart attack." She laughed along with the others.

"Hermione, its good to see you." Jacob said staring at the beautiful girl in front of him that didn't look like his cousin at all. "Please come in. I know dad is excited to see you." They all walked into the house and Hermione yelled, "Uncle Billy!" in her thick British accent. "It's been so long!"

"Yes dear it has been. Who are your friends? I thought you said there were more of them." Pointing to the boy with raven-black hair and emerald eyes hidden behind circular glasses, she introduced him as Harry Potter, best friend/big brother, then a red head she called Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend. Draco Malfoy, ex-enemy/newest best friend, and Daphne Greengrass, Draco's betrothed.

"The rest will be over later. Will you guys come over for dinner? You can bring some people if you'd like.. Merlin knows the house is big enough!" Hermione said with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, we'd love o come over. Jake go tell the other boys and they can come to. But fair warning you might want to make extra the boys eat like wolves." Jake looked at his dad and nodded.

"I'll go tell them now." And with that Jacob was gone.

"Well Uncle Billy, you'll be welcome around 6. I'll see you guys then."

* * *

><p>"Guys they'll be here any minute!" Hermione said as she ran around the kitchen making sure everything was all right.<p>

"Calm down Mya!" yelled Harry.

"I'm sorry. Its just th…" she was cut off by the doorbell. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Uncle Billy, Jake! Glad you could make it." She smiled.

"Hermione wouldn't miss it. These are the boys Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Seth's older sister Leah."

"Hello. Welcome, I'm Hermione." She smiled and shook their hands. "Please come in. everyone is at the table." They walked onto the dining area and were surprised by all the people there. "Guys, this is my Uncle Billy, Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Seth's older sister Leah." Hermione said to everyone at the table. They either smiled or nodded as Hermione said, "This is Harry, Draco, Ginny, Daphne, Ron, Luna, Tracy, and Neville. Dean, Amarissa, and Liberty are going to stop by everyone and a while they aren't staying though." Everyone nodded and said their greetings. The night went on successfully. Her family and friends got along great and to soon it was time for them to leave. "Good-bye everyone it was nice to meet you! Bye Uncle Billy. Bye Jake!"

* * *

><p>Harry, Draco, Ginny, Daphne, Ron, Luna, Tracy, Neville, and Hermione all pulled into the Fork's High School parking lot. Everyone was staring at them as they got out of their cars and walked towards their first classes. When Hermione and Harry got to their first period class there was two seats open, one next to a pixie like girl and the other by a boy with bronze hair. They both had gold eyes so Hermione guessed they were related. "Miss. Granger you can go take a seat next to Mr. Cullen over there and Mr. Potter you can take a seat next to Miss. Cullen there." They went to there seats and Hermione sat down and looked at the boy.<p>

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger." she smiled at the boy.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. Where are you from?" he asked thinking 'Wow she's beautiful. Good thing Bella can't read minds she'd kill me.'

"London, England. Just moved here, it's pretty nice so far. The rain isn't anything unusual for me or Harry there. It always rains in England. "

"Yes, but it is beautiful over there when it isn't."

"You've been there?"

"Yes. I was just there a year or so ago because a good friend of mine passed away during a war that just happened over there." He saw her stiffen. Of course he knew who she was. He was born a wizard and when he got changed he was going to Hogwarts but got taken out because of how sick he was. He knew about the war and he knew Dumbledore had died. He attended the funeral under an invisibility spell. He also knew who Harry Potter was.

"Wh… who was your friend?" she asked quietly.

"Albus Dumbledore." Her eyes widened and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"You knew Dumbledore! How?"

"Well I was a student there before he became Headmaster and I got very sick and got pulled out of school."

"But you can't be more than 17." She said.

"I am 17. Have been since 1918." He said like it was the most natural thing in the world. He couldn't read her mind but he figured she had her shields up.

"You're a vampire aren't you?" he nodded. "Then why are your eyes gold and not red?"

"Well my family, we only eat animals."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Well I knew you are a witch and I figured you knew I was a vampire but apparently not."

The bell rang and Hermione started packing her things as she thought things over. Edward walked with her till about half way to her second period class and they talked about everything in hushed whispers. When he saw a girl with brown hair he said good-bye and walked over to her. They walked and Hermione stared after them. 'Well he's cute and a wizard or was a wizard? I'll have to ask him about that' she thought as she walked into her second period class and sat down next to Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - i hope you liked it! please review! and let me know what i need to fix or if i should continue it? thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! it means so much to me and i got so many so quick! you guys rock! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of the Harry Potter characters or Twilight Characters!**

* * *

><p>"You'll never guess what happened to me in first period Drake!"<p>

"You met a guy and now you're madly in love and your going to get married?" he guessed smirking at her. She looked shocked at what he said; when he started laughing she smacked his arm and laughed with him.

"Umm no! Well I did meet a guy but I don't love him! And I'm certainly not marrying him. Besides he has a girlfriend. Anyways, he's a wizard Drake! Or was? He went o Hogwarts!"

"What do you mean 'or was'?" he asked.

"Well he got turned into a vampire in 1918 so I don't know if he still has his magic or not. But he knew Dumbledore. He knows about Harry, Ron, you and me." He raised his eyebrows and was going to say something when the teacher came into the room and began class.

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione walked into their third period class when Hermione looked over and saw Edward sitting beside the girl with brown hair. Hermione walked over and introduced her to the girl. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan." The name sounded very familiar to Hermione.<p>

"Do you know Jacob Black?" she saw Edward stiffen and wondered what that was about. She saw Bella cast her gaze down and nod. "You're the one that's been messing with his heart aren't you!" Hermione yelled as Bellas head snapped up.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You guys were always together and then you stopped talking to him. Now your trying to get him to be your friend again!" Hermione finished with a glare aimed at Bella.

"I don't see how this is any of your business." Bella said with her own glare.

"Oh it is my business. You see, Jacob is my cousin and you don't mess with my family. I have ways of revenge that you wouldn't believe. So whatever you're doing to hurt him I suggest you stop before you find out what I'm talking about." Hermione finished with one last look at the girl that broke her cousins heart. She walked over and took a seat next to a blonde with the same gold eyes as Edward.

"I like you already! I really don't like her and you yelling at her made my day. Oh by the way, I'm Rosalie."

"Well nobody messes with my family and gets away with it. I'm Hermione and I already know you're a vampire." Hermione finished and looked back at the board.

"How?"

"I have first period with Edward and he told me because I'm a witch and he thought I already knew. Oh and I suggest you don't tell anyone about me being a witch." Rosalie looked away and kept quiet for the rest of class. Hermione looked over at Draco and saw that he was next to Daphne with their heads close together whispering to each other. Hermione looked over and noticed Bella glaring at her, while Edward looked at her weird. She smiled at Edward, which made Bella glare at her even harder. Hermione turned her eyes to Bella and if looks could kill, Bella would be a goner. She turned back to the board and continued taking the notes. The rest of class was uneventful besides the questioning looks from Draco and Daphne, the weird looks from Edward and Rosalie, and the glares from Bella.

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't have any other classes with Bella or the Cullens, so the rest of her day was uneventful except the glares at lunch from Swan. As they group of new people got into their cars and drove back to the house Hermione cranked the Weird Sisters and out a silencing charm on the car so nobody heard what they were listening to. "Hermione are you okay?" Luna asked on the way home.<p>

"Yeah Luna, I'm fine. Just had an interesting first few periods. Remind me to call Uncle Billy when we get back to the house will you?"

"Yep." They didn't say anything else till they got home and Luna reminded her. The phone rang a couple times before a low voice answered.

"Hey Uncle Billy. It's Hermione. I met Bella Swan today and I don't think she is going to be messing with Jake anymore. Just thought you would like to know. You can tell Jake if you want and I also met a boy named Edward Cullen and a girl named Rosalie Hale." There was silence on the other end. "Uncle Billy are you there?"

"Yes. Hermione I want you to stay away from Edward Cullen and all his relatives. They aren't normal. I can't tell you what's wrong with them but I don't want you around them okay?"

"As much as I love and respect you Uncle Billy I don't think it's your place to tell me what I have to do. They seem like good people and I'm going to get to k now them better. I'm sorry if you don't approve but that's all I have to say on that."

"Just be careful then okay?" Hermione said she would. "Well I hope you had a good day and I'll talk to you later okay? Love you Hermione."

"Love you too Uncle Billy. Tell Jake for me will you?" Billy said yes and they hung up. Hermione went to her room to do her homework but couldn't focus because she kept thinking golden eyes and bronze hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I hope you liked the second chapter! to anwer some reviews...**

**AlishaPhenom - Thank you! I will try to update as much as possible!**

**Astanlry1991, Maria Binger, sapphire2426 - Thank you!**

**LazyRamenNinja - Your review was probably my favorite because you let me know what i need to fix. I like the fact that you were honest with me. I hope you like this chapter better.**

**skydancer2ooo - Thanky ou! I havent read one were Hermione was related to Jacob.. it's always she's Bella's cousin just wanted to mix it up! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! it means so much to me! im sorry i dont update enough.. i dont have a computer but i try as much as possible.. im going to go ahead and do replys now..**

**Desi-Pari Always- Wow! Thank you so much! Ilove hermione too! lol and there will def be a lot of bella bashing.. the wolves will play a part in this and they will all want to protect hermione. billy and jacob will learn about her world but not for a couple chapters. and thank you again!**

**AcrossTheWater, cosmoGirl666- Thank you!**

**bookfreak25- Thank you for reviewing this story too! Iwish youw ould write a story bc now i owe you 2 reviews :) thank you for reviewing and i hope you like this chapter**

**Bones-Is-Jones- Your just amazing! bella is a bitch anyways and hermione just brings it out more bc shes better! lol thank you**

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of the Harry Potter characters or Twilight Characters!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

'Who the hell does she think she is? Telling me not to talk to Jacob. He's my best friend.' Bella was beyond mad at this new girl that came into her school and took Edwards attention when she was around and thought she could tell her who she can and can't talk to. Bella got up from her desk and told her dad that she was going to go see Jake. When she got to her truck it wouldn't start and when she looked over Edward was sitting in the seat next to her. "Hey Edward. You scared me."

"What are you doing? Can you not respect other peoples wishes Bella?"

"What do you mean?" she asked faking innocence.

"You know what I mean. I've asked you not to go see him, Hermione has asked you not to see or talk to him."

"What is up with you? Why are you taking her side now? You barely know her." Bella said. She was confused as to why her boyfriend was taking sides with this new girl.

"I'm not taking sides, but she has a point Bella. Your messing with his head and mine. It isn't fair."

"I'm not trying to mess with anyone babe. He's my best friend. I love him but not like I love you." she finished and looked at Edward. He leaned over and gave her a kiss and got out of the truck.

"Your truck will be fixed in the morning if you want to drive I'll understand," and with that he was gone.

* * *

><p>HrPOV<p>

When Hermione got to first period the next morning she sat down next to Edward and pulled out her books. "Look I'm sorry for yelling at your girl yesterday but she is messing with my family and I don't take very well to that."

"I understand Hermione. She deserved it. Actually Carlisle and Esme wanted me to invite you and your family or friends, umm the people who are staying with you over so we can hear your story and maybe you can hear some of ours?" he asked quietly.

"I'll talk to Drake next period and I'll go ask Harry now. I'll ask the others at lunch and I'll tell you after school. Where do you park? I'll just tell you there."

"I drive the silver Volvo."

"Okay well I will definetly be there. Harry said he will come too. I don't know if the others will but I'll tell you about Drake and Daph in third okay?" Edward nodded and gave her a smile. The rest of the period was uneventful except the small talk and smiles between Hermione and Edward. Everyone was staring at the two because they had never seen Edward Cullen act this way around anyone, not even Bella.

* * *

><p>When Hermione got to second period she walked over to Draco and told him about the Cullens asking them to come over. He said that him and Daphne would be there to support me and listen to the Cullens stories. HErmione smiled at him. "Thanks Draco. Oh guess what Edward told me in first period!"<p>

"What? And your welcome princess." Hermione smiled and told him about how Edward had took apart Bellas truck the night before so she couldn't go to Jakes. Draco noticed the light in Hermiones eyes as she talked about this Edward Cullen guy. He hadent seen her with this look since Fred died in the war. They laughed about how stupid Bella was to think she could pull something over them.

They walked to third period and Hermione saw Edward but Bella wasnt there yet so she walked over to him and leaned on the desk he was sitting at. "Hey Edward." she said with a smile, "Harry, Draco, Daphne, and I will be there tonight. I havent got to talk to the others yet. Just come by our house and we will follow you to yours." she finished and looked over at the door to see Bela coming into the room. Hermione smirked and walked around to Edward and gave him a hug before whispering "684-254-8920. That's my number. Text me when your on the way and I'll give you directions to the house." she pulled back and smiled at him with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. He gave her a dazzling smile and she walked to her seat by Rosalie. "Hey Rosalie. I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just really pissed. I hope you can forgive me and we can be friends." she finished looking at the blonde bombshell.

"Hermione. I think we can be friends. are you coming over tonight with your friends?" Hermione smiled at Rosalie.

"Yep. I don't know if the others are but I know Harry, Daphne, Draco, and me are. I'm sure the others will to." She finished and they just talked the rest of the class. Hermione looked over ans saw Edward smiling at her she winked and smiled back when Swan wasn't looking, not wanting to make Edward upset or have to deal with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- ik it's short and i bit rushed. but next chapter will be the meeting at the Cullens.. please review! ill review your story if you review mine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! it means so much to me! im sorry i dont update enough.. i dont have a computer but i try as much as possible.. im going to go ahead and do replys now..**

**Desi-Pari Always- I think Bella bashing is fun lol.. thats why i had Rose take a shine to her bc it would rub it in her face lol good job figuring that out.. i love dramiones and i think that draco and hermione are cute together but they can only be friends in this story :'( i will explain the fred mention later lol.. thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**cosmoGirl666, KuteKat133, cjewellm- Thank you! **

**TheBlackSeaReaper- Thank you for reviewing this story! hope you like this chapter**

**white demoness- thank you! ik that 15 teenagers moving together is weird but not all of them are going to be staying stuff will make them have to go back.. thank you for reviewing thank you for telling me your opinion and i hope you continue to read this story**

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of the Harry Potter characters or Twilight Characters!**

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hermione?"

"Who is this?"

"Edward.. I'm on my way to your house so you guys can follow me over there, by the way who all is coming?"

"Oh everyone except Ron, and Tracy. They had to go back to London for a while. I think Ron is going to stay but I know Trace is coming back."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yep. Well kinda. Ron just doesn't really like it here and Tracy's mom is sick and she's taking care of her until she is better."

"Oh well I'm pulling into the drive now." and the line went dead.

"HARRY, DRAKE, DAPH, GIN, LUNA, NEV! LETS GO!" They all came running down the stairs egar to hear the stories of the Cullens and see their house. Everyone talked about how the Cullens never invited anyone over so the house was a mystery to the town of Forks. They all ran outside and Edward was standing there laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You guys. Your thoughts. Half of you can ride with me. Harry you owant to drive the rest?"

"Sure." everyone got into the cars Hermione sitting upfront in Edwards Volvo. Hermione smiled at Edward as they sped off towards the mysterious house.

* * *

><p>When they pulled in the drive of the Cullens house everyones mouth dropped open and Edward chuckled. Hermione smacked his arm and Edward was suprised she didn't recoil at how cold his skin was she just smiled at him. When they walked in Alice immediatly ran over and crushed Hermione in a hug, then Harry. Harry had taken a strange shine to the pixie like vampire. "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is Esme, Emmett, and Jasper. You all know Edward, Alice and Rosalie." To everyones suprise Rosalie smiled at Hermione. They all sat down.<p>

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Daphne Greengrass." They all said hello and they settled into a silence. Esme came around the corner from the kitchen with cups and a pitcher of tea.

"Esme loves to cook." Edward whispered to Hermione and she giggled. Everyone was watching the two but they didn't seem to notice.

"Well I guess I'll start with my story. I was born in the 1640s and my father was a preacher. He and other pastors would hunt down creatures such as witches, werewolves, and vampires, often mistaking humans for them. I was attacked by a vampire and left to die in the streets. I hid for three days and went throughthe transformation on my own. I tried to kill myself several times but nothing would work. I realized that I didn't have to live off humans but that I could live on animal blood. I became a doctor when I realized human blood didn't bother me anymore. I lived with the Volturi for a little while but then left to come to the new world."** (I got this info at ****.com/Q/What_is_carlisle_cullen's_story****)**

"Well my story isn't as interesting as my husbands. I lost my baby and tried to kill myself because of the grief. I jumped off a cliff and somehow survived. They didn't even take me to see a doctor they took me straight to the morgue. Carlisle smelled the blood and heard my heartbeat, as faint as it was, and turned me."

"Wow thats terrible Esme. I'm sorry you lost your baby. Alice what's your story?" asked Harry.

"Umm.. I don't remember anything from my human life. I don't even know who changed me. But I can see the future and I saw the Cullens and Jasper in my future. So I went and found Jasper and we found the Cullens. We've been with them ever since. That's about it." she finished. Everyone was silent for a second as Emmett told about how Rosalie found him in the woods being attacked by a bear, and how she carried him back to Carlisle and he changed him.

"Wow your guys stories are amazing. Edward what happened to you?"

"I had spanish influenza. Carlisle was taking care of my mother and I. My mother died but somehow knew about Carlisle and tol dhim to save me because she knew he could do what the other doctors couldn't. So he changed me and I've been with them ever since. I had a rebellious streak were I drank humans, but I only killed the guilty. I never harmed a person that was innocent. I'm not saying that its an excuse and I know I'm a monster because of it." He said looking ashamed and stared at the floor.

"Your not a monster Edward." Hermione said as she gave him a hug. He leaned in a put his head on top of hers and everyone turned their heads giving the two a moment. When they pulled back Hermione had a faint blush on her cheeks. "Uh, Rose what about you?" Hermione asked.

"I was suppost to get married. I wanted what ever girl wanted a family, a loving husband. Not this. I was engaged to the most eligable man in town. I was at my friends house on night because she had just had a baby boy. I left and it was dark out, I knew I shouldv'e left early but I didn't. I was walking down the street when I heard Royce and his friends. They were drunk. He yelled for me to come over there and I walked over there asking him what he was doing when one of his friends said that they couldn't tell how beautiful I was with all my clothes on so Royce started to take my clothes. He beat me to death and left me on the street to die. Carlisle found me and changed me. I go tmy revenge though. I saved Royce for last so he knew I was coming for him." Everyone was silent after Rosalies story. "Excuse me." She said as she got up and left the house speeding into the woods.

"I'll go get her." said Emmett as he chased after her. Jasper told his story with his sweet southern accent.

"So. Now you know our stories. What are yours?" asked Edward, who had managed to get closer to Hermione during all the stories.

"Who wants to go first? Harry your going last yous is the most important." said Ginny.

"I'll go first." said Hermione. "I was 11 when I got my Hogwarts letter from Proffessor McGonagall..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- CLIFFHANGER! I hate those things! Thank you for reading and please please please please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We all know the stories of the Harry Potter characters, so I am going to skip those and just tell Hermione's because hers is different. This is fanfiction so I can do that, just like I can make Harry older than Hermione.**

* * *

><p>Everybody was listening to Hermione tell her story. "I was so excited about getting that letter. I knew there was something different about me from the time I started muggle school. I didn't have many friends and I was bullied a lot." She said with down casted eyes. Edward tensed beside her as he heard about the way she was picked on for being different. Edward swore he would find these people that tormented Hermione. He looked over at Harry and knew he felt the same way. "When I showed my parents the letter my mother broke down and started sobbing and mumbling into my dads chest. They told me that they need to tell me something and that they were sorry they didn't tell me sooner. They told me that I was adopted." Everyone gasped, including Harry who looked at Hermione incredulously.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me Hermione?"

"Just wait Harry, I'm getting there. I'm sorry for what your about to hear and I'm also sorry I didn't tell you sooner. They told me that a man brought me to them when I was a year old and asked them to take care of me. The man never told them his name, but they couldn't say no as soon as they saw my face. They handed me a letter from my mum and dad and disappeared into the other room. My real parents are Lily and James Potter, Harry I'm your twin sister." Hermione looked over at Harry and saw shock in his emerald orbs.

"If the Potter's are your parents then why did you keep the last name Granger?" Alice asked.

"McGonagall thought it would be best to keep my last name as Granger so that I wouldn't be in a lot of danger. Well I couldn't just sit back and watch as my brother was put through the ringer. I knew I couldn't tell him Harry that I was his sister so when I found him on the train, I befriended him so he wouldn't go through it alone." With that Hermione waved her wand over herhead and everyone watched as she slowly transformed. She grew taller and filled out more while her hair grew down her back to the top of her waist and became pin straight. Her hair became raven black and her eyes turned the same emerald as her big brothers.

"Wow you guys really are twins." Edward said with wonder on his voice as he watched the girl transform before his eyes.

"I think, I need some air." Said Harry as he got up and walked out of the house without looking at anybody. Hermione didn't miss the tear that fell from her brother's eye.

"Harry! Wait!" Hermione yelled as she ran after him. He stopped but kept his back to Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know all I want is family and you kept the only family I have away from me." Hermione began to speak but Harry interrupted the girl, "No! just listen for once in your damn life Hermione! Or is that even your name?"

"Yes, my name is Hermione Lily Potter." That was all it took for it to really sink in. Harry fell to his knees with his face in his hands as sobs racked his body. Hermione knelt down beside her crying brother and held him in her arms. "Harry I wanted to tell you. It almost killed me to keep it from you. I was with Sirius the day it happened. When Voldemort attacked, mum sent Sirius a patronus and told him it was time to take me to the planned family and that it was too late to get Harry. Sirius had the letter with him and that's when he took me to the Grangers. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Harry." She finished in tears. The two just stayed in each other's arms and cried with happiness and sorrow for they now had each other, but they still didn't have their parents. And they knew in that moment that they wouldn't be apart ever because they finally found what they needed. Family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry about the long wait. I promise you that it will not take forever for me to update. I just finished my other story The Journey to Love. I now can focus on this story. I promise that the next chapter will be fluff between Hermione and Edward. Thank you for sticking wwith me through this story so far and I hope you enjoy it as it progresses. Please review**

**~Mrs. Dramione~**


	6. Chapter 6

The house was filled with tension over the next couple of days as everyone became adapt to the change in Hermione. Harry and Hermione had become even more inseparable than before, from fear of waking up and it just being a dream. Edward had stayed back and let everyone spend time with Hermione but he was getting antsy from not being able to talk to her. As she was leaving his house he stopped her and asked her if they could talk. Hermione followed him into the woods behind his house and sat next to him on a big boulder. "What's wrong Edward?"

"I just wanted to talk to you and see how you were handling everything."

"It's weird. It will definitely be weirder having to go change back into my 'Granger' form for school tomorrow but I'm much happier." She smiled at him. Her smile made his cold dead heart leap in his chest. He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione, I'm so confused." Edward whispered. She gave him a confused look and he elaborated. "Before you got here I was positive that Bella was the only one for me. But now I think I'm seeing that it is only her blood. She is my singer, but I don't love her. You are all I can think about Hermione and I just don't know what to do." He looked down and knew that if they could tears would be pouring down his face. Hermione put her finger under his chin and lifted his face to look at hers.

"Edward, you must do what your heart is telling you. If that means breaking up with Bella then that is what you need to do. I do not like her but she doesn't deserve to be led on and hurt." She finished with a warm smile.

"My heart is telling me to be with you and not Bella, but I know that would never happen so I think I just need to see where everything will go with her." He said looking dejected.

"Who said it will never happen? Edward I know you can't read my mind but if you could you would see that you are all I have been thinking about. It hurts to know that Bella has you and I don't, but with the war I have learned to give up things that I want so that others can be happy. But I'm tired of being unhappy. I'm going to take what I want and I'll deal with the consequences." She leaned in and captured his lips with hers. Fire shot threw Edward as he felt her lips on his own and a low growl escaped Edward as he wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione. He pulled back and saw her eyes darkened with lust. Lifting her into his arms he got up and ran. He ran past the meadow not wanting to take Hermione there and taint her with memories of Bella. He ran to the top of the hill and came to a stop.

"Look." He said and Hermione's eyes snapped open and she gasped. She took in the beautiful sight of the waterfall going into a crystal clear lake.

"Wow. It's so beautiful."

"Just like you love." He brought her around in front of him and they walked hand in hand towards the waterfall. Edward looked at Hermione before walking through the waterfall. Hermione could see the disfigured form of him behind the stream of water. Pulling out her wand she walked through the water using a charm to keep the water off her. Edward looked at her like she was the most interesting creature and she just smirked at him. Walking towards him with a little extra swing in her hips she smirked as she saw Edward gulp. She got closer and wrapped her hand around his shirt pulling him closer. She looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes and heard his breath hitch in his throat. She pulled herself up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before grabbing his hair and crushing her lips to his. A moan escaped her lips as she felt Edwards tongue slid across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She aloud it and their tongues danced around each other. Edward wondered to himself why it never felt this way with Bella and why he was always cautious around her, and realized it was because he never really felt anything for her at least not anything like what her felt with Hermione. He decided that he was going to break things off with Bella because he only wanted Hermione. He lifted Hermione up off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Edward pushed her up against the wall of the waterfall and moved to her neck. Hermione threw her head back and enjoyed the sensations Edward was giving her. When Edward pulled away Hermione moaned a little at the loose of Edward on her. "I'm going to break up with Bella Hermione. I don't want to be with her, only you."

"Edward, I would love nothing more." She smiled down at him and he kissed her with everything he had, knowing that soon enough Hermione would be his and only his.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Hermione sat down next to Edward and gave him a brilliant smile. '<em>Did you break up with her yet?' <em> Edward heard in his head and jumped at the unexpected intrusion. Hermione giggled and he looked over at her. 'You little minx' he thought to himself making Hermione bust out in laughter. "How did you do that?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Magic." She whispered into his ear in a husky voice as she bit his ear lope lightly. He gave her a look that made her melt and hope that they could snog again after school. '_Not yet but I am next class. I've been avoiding her this morning.' _ Hermione heard in her head. She got excited at the thought of Edward being with her and being able to kiss and touch him whenever she wanted.

'_I can't wait. Can we go to the waterfall again today?' _

_'Anything for you love.' _ Hermione smiled at him and they continued to talk about things during the class.

* * *

><p>When Hermione got to her third period class she was a little nervous to see if Edward had really done it. She knew as soon as she walked into the classroom that he had. She felt the glare on her back so she turned around and saw a crying Bella in her seat. Hermione walked over to Edward and sat beside him, she smiled up at him and asked how it went. Just as he was about to reply she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and felt a stinging on her cheek. She raised her hand to her face as Bella said "You little bitch. You stole him from me. He is all I had and you just has to come here and be a little slut and steal him from me. He loves me not you. So whatever you have done to him I wouldn't bet on it lasting to long before he comes running back to me." Bella finished with a slight smirk on her face. She wasn't expecting the fist to collide with her nose.<p>

"Say something again bitch and see what happens. I am not a slut, it isn't my fault your boyfriend liked me more than you. Now I'm a nice person but you have pushed me over the edge. I'm going to repeat, stay away from Jacob and now stay away from Edward and I because I have ways of revenge you couldn't imagine. Do I make myself clear?" Bella nodded as she held her bloody nose. Hermione felt Edward stiffen beside her and stop breathing. She knew what was wrong and looked towards Rosalie and noticed she was acting the same as her brother. She looked over at a random girl and said "Will you please take her to the nurse?" the girl nodded her head and helped Bella up off the floor. Hermione looked over at Rosalie and saw the smile on the girls face. She looked at Edward and when she did he pulled her close and kissed her right in front of everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the fixed chapter, thank you Desi-Pari Always for pointing it out to me. So I know that this sucks but I'd appreciate a review anyways :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

><p>Gasps were heard around the room as everybody caught sight of Edward Cullen kissing the new girl. Some were slightly confused, "Isn't he with Bella?" was heard all around the room. "I guess not, I mean did you see what just happened?" was the response. By the time lunch came around the whole school knew that Edward broke up with Bella for Hermione and Hermione punched Bella in the nose. Just as anyone would expect rumors started going around about what had actually happened in that third period class. Everyone stared at the table that the new kids sat at, but the one glare came from Bella. She didn't understand what had happened and why he had left her. She thought Hermione was a plain girl and there was nothing special about her. She didn't care though; she knew that as soon as Hermione caught wind that Edward and his family are vampires Edward would come back to her. With a slight smirk she left the lunch room forming a plan in her head to get back at Hermione and win Edward back.<p>

* * *

><p>"I have a question." Hermione said as she lay on Edwards chest looking at the waterfall. Edward grunted and she took that as incentive to ask. "Can you still do magic?"<p>

"No, I wish though." He sighed and Hermione looked up and kissed his cheek.

"I didn't mean to make you upset darling, I just wanted to know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry love. Everyone gets curious sometimes." He smiled down at her and bent his head down. He captured her lips with his own and couldn't believe what he was feeling, thinking before that it was only a dream. He wrapped his arms around the girl in his lap and stood up. Hermione squeak a little at the sudden movement and screamed when she felt the icy water on her skin. She came up spluttering as Edward laughed at her. Looking around her she pulled out her wand and cast _'Augamenti' _catching Edward off guard. She laughed and swam away as her boyfriend chased after her, she knew she wouldn't be able to out swim him but she swam anyways loving the game of chase. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and threw her up in the air. Laughing she fell back into Edwards arms and smiled up at him before kissing him full on the lips. They swam back to shore and Hermione cast a drying spell over both of them even though she knew he didn't need one. "Come on love, let's get you home." He grabbed her hand and they walked back to the car and drove home.

* * *

><p>When they pulled up in the drive they heard a bunch of noise from inside the house. "I wonder what that is." Hermione said.<p>

"Only one way to find out." Edward smirked. They got out of the car and walked inside the house only to see two boys with flaming hair laughing at the others in the room. Harry had a pie all over his face and Draco was trying to get the birds away from his head. Daphnes hair was pink and she didn't even realize. The whole scene was chaotic and Hermione knew just who was to blame.

"Fred and George Weasley, just what do you think you are doing?"

"Uh oh Georgie, looks like we are in trouble."

"Why dear brother I think you're correct."

"Hermione, we missed you deary." They sang as they made their way towards her.

"I swear if you two do anything to me you will never have children." She said firmly trying to fight back a smile. They held their hands up in surrender and smiled; before they knew it Hermione had launched herself into the twins' arms and was hugging their necks so tightly they thought they might not be able to breath. "I've missed you guys so much!"

"We've missed you to princess." They said together, knowing Hermione wouldn't let anybody else call her princess, not even Harry.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We just thought we would check up on our favorite adopted siblings. Make sure nobody is bugging you guys."

"Well there is one person." Edward said stepping forward and wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist. "I'm Edward, Hermione's boyfriend." He stuck his hand out and the twins cautiously shook his hand. Hermione smiled up at Edward when he called himself her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. The twins watched with narrow eyes and asked who this person was. "My ex, Bella. She smacked Hermione and called her a slut. Hermione punched her but I fear it isn't over."

"Well then, it looks like we have some revenge to plan out." The boys smirked and rubbed their hands together.

"Normally I would be opposed to this but I think I can make an exception." Hermione smirked. "Let's get planning boys." Everybody gathered around the dining room table and began planning as Edward just sat back in wonderment not believing how in sync all of their minds were. He knew that once this plan was over, Bella would never mess with Hermione or himself again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow that really sucked and I'm sorry you had to read that. Thank you to the person who gave me the idea to bring Fred and George into the picture. Some of you had some really great ideas that I will most definitely be putting I the story. I will always give you credit and the credit for Fred and George goes to whichever Guest wrote that review. Review guys please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know its been a long time since I last updated, but I have had some writers block on this one. I also can't think of any good prank ideas for Bella... so if anybody has any ideas put them in a review or send me a pm. The best prank will get credit. I hope you enjoy and thank you for sticking with me everyone! Oh and Fred isn't dead.**

* * *

><p>Bella sat in her room the night Edward broke up with her and tried to figure out what went wrong. Just last week he was telling her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her and now... this? She was so confused, but realizing she had nobody to talk to she got in her truck and drove to La Push. Hoping Jake was home and not out running with the wolves, Bella knocked on the door. Billy answered and before Bella could say anything Billy said "Jake isn't home Bella."and shut the door in her face. Appalled at the way Billy had just treated her, Bella made her way down to the rocky shores of La Push. As she sat on a long and stared out int o the water, she remembered how Jake and herself would wonder around the beach, and how they would talk about anything. But now Jake wouldn't talk to her at all, all because of Hermione. Bella knew that this was all Hermione's fault, and knew that if that girl had never come to Forks everything would still be the same. She would still have her love and her best friend. Edward and Jacob, they were all she had and they had both been ripped away from her. And now she had nothing. Suddenly very angry, Bella threw some rocks as hard as she could into the water, silently cursing Hermione Granger and all her friends for showing up and ruining everything she had.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Bella snapped her head around and looked into the burning eyes of her ex-best friend. A bright smile lit her face at the sight of him, completely missing the fury in his eyes as he looked down at her. "I said, what are you doing here?"

"Jake!" Bella yelled and launched herself onto the rigid boy. "Jake?"

"What do you want Bella huh? Your little bloodsucker leave you again so now you decide to come running back to me?"

"Jake n.."

"Bella, I already know that he left you for Hermione and that she told you to stay away from me. I hope you didn't come here expecting to get any sympathy from me. Especially not after the way you treated Hermione."

"Jake how can you say that? How can you side with that... that... WITCH!?"

"Do NOT talk about my family like that. Now I suggest you leave before something we both regret happens." he finished in a dangerously low voice.

"But your my best friend." she said not believing the one person she thought she could go to was turning his back on her.

"Best Friend? Ha. Are you kidding me? As soon as Edward got back you turned your back on ME and you left me by myself. You didn't even try to talk to me! YOU turned your back on ME. And now I'm just returning the favor. Leave Bella, I don't want to see you back here and I don't want to talk to you so leave." With one final look at the girl in front of him, Jake turned his back and ran into the woods, body already shaking with anger.

* * *

><p>Back at the house Hermione sat with Harry in her room and tried to talk to him about there parents. "Harry I know this is hard on you, but you don't think I wasn't hard on me? You think I wanted to keep this from you all this time when I knew all you wanted was a family of your own?"<p>

"I just don't understand why. Why did you keep it from me for so long?"

"I didn't even find out that I was your sister until fourth year Harry. My parents told me that I shouldn't tell you because it would distract you from the tournament and then I would loose my brother. Harry all I wanted to do every time I saw you was tell you but I couldn't risk you getting hurt."

"I understand I just think it is crap. I've always thought of you like a sister and it turns out you are my sister. My actual blood sister. My twin!" Harry smiled and took his sister into his arms and held her close. Hermione had never felt more safe with anyone except Edward in her life. She didn't know what she would do without her boys by her side. Looking up at Harry, Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek as the door opened and Edward and Ginny stepped through the door.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!?" screamed the red head. Hermione's head snapped up and her eyes flew to Edward. He just rolled his eyes at the little red head and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Gin, she's my sister, remember?"

"Oh.. I'm sorry I totally forgot with you still looking like Hermione Granger instead of Hermione Potter." she sais sheepishly. Everyone laughed at the blushing girl as Harry got up off the bed and took his fiancé out of the room.

"Sorry about that." said Hermione as Edward sat down next to her on the bed.

"It's okay baby, I know how important Harry is to you. Now, what do you say we head over to my house?" Hermione nodded and screamed as Edward picked her up in his arms and had her in the car in a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I suck at writing and updating but I want to think everyone for showing their support. Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Guys, I need your help. I can't seem to think of any good pranks for Bella.. so I need you guys to give me some ideas.. you will of course receive credit for the idea and I will also send you a preview of the chapter before I put it in the story :) There is some lemony parts in the beginning that are not important to the story so you can skip them if you want. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>When Edward and Hermione arrived at the Cullens home she blinked in wonder. "I know I have already been here but it is still just so beautiful." she whispered as Edward stared at his girl with a slight smirk on his face. Hermione looked at Edward and smiled as he leaned over to kiss her. Electric bolted through the couple as Hermione wrapped her hands in Edwards hair. Edward ran his tongue across Hermiones bottom lip, begging for entrance which Hermione greedily granted. When their tongues met Hermione moaned into Edwards mouth and tried to pull him closer, which proved to be difficult seeing as how there was an arm rest in the middle of the seats. Hermione whimpered from the pleasure Edward was giving her but also because it wasn't enough for Hermione, she wanted more. Hermione dropped her mind shield so Edward could see what she wanted. With a slight gasp, Edward ripped to arm rest out from between them and flipped them around so that Hermione was straddling his lap in the passengers seat. Hermione kept her shields down so that Edward could feel and hear everything see was thinking and feeling. When Hermione started grinding her hips against Edwards hard length, Edward threw his head back and Hermione instantly attached herself to Edwards neck and began kissing and sucking on his neck.<p>

"Hermione," he moaned and had to stop talking because Hermione bit his neck and he had never felt a sensation that intense before. "Hermione, we need to st.. stop." he moaned. Hermione looked up at him threw heavily lidded eyes and shook her head as she bit her lip and ran her hands down his chest. When she tried to go back to his neck she found herself in the passengers seat by herself and Edward was back in the drivers seat and looking at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked faining innocence. Edward just shook his head at his girlfriend and got out of the car. Hermione looked out her window at her waiting boyfriend and smiled as he helped her out of the car. She looked into his golden eyes and saw a look of mischief cross his face right before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before taking off running through the woods as Hermione squealed with laughter.

* * *

><p>In the woods behind the silver volvo sat a girl, fuming at what she had just witnessed everything the couple had done. Thinking back on her relationship she noticed that Edward had never reacted to her touch the way he reacted to Hermiones. Bella was furious. What did this girl have that she didn't? Why did Edward react to her like that?<p>

"What are you doing here?" Bella jumped and whipped around.

"Who are you?"

"That's not really important is it? The only thing that is important is that my girl is with that guy and I am not okay with it. And by the way you are creeping in the woods by his house I would say that he is suppose to be yours no?"

"Yes but who are you? And how do you know Hermione?" asked Bella suddenly interested in the person that stood in front of her. He had said that Hermione was his girl. Maybe she could convince him to work with her to separate the two so she could have Edward back. With a smirk on her face she asked "You said Hermione was your girl right?"

"Yes, she is and she knows she isn't suppose to be with anybody."

"Well then how would you feel about helping me split those two up?" Bella asked with a sinister smile on her face. The man in front of her nodded his head and smiled. "Okay, so this is my plan..."

* * *

><p>"Hey Drake! Have you seen Mia?" yelled Harry up the stairs. He had been looking for Hermione for two hours. She left her wand in her room which was very unusual and it made Harry very unsettled. Draco came down the stairs with a towel wrapped around his waist.<p>

"Really Potter? I was in the middle of something." Draco scolded with a smirk on his face. When Harry turned around and Draco saw the look worried look on Harry's face as well as Hermione's wand in his hand, Draco asked "Harry? What are you doing with Mias wand?"

"I've been looking for her for the past two hours and I can't find her anywhere! And she left this in her room. She never leaves her wand laying around, especially if she is going somewhere."

"You don't think I know that Harry? Damnit!" yelled Draco as he ran upstairs to put clothes on. When he came down the stairs Daphne was with him this time and Harry had to explain what was happening to her.

"Maybe she just forgot it. I bet you she is with Edward guys."

"It doesn't matter. She never leaves it laying around, ever. It doesn't matter who she is with." said Draco. Daphne began to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Harry got up to open the door and was met with the terrified face of Alice Cullen.

"Alice? Is everything okay?"

"Somethings happened..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So who do you think the man was who wants Hermione? And what did Alice mean by "Something happened?" Okay guys give me ideas for pranks and such lol.. Review please!**


End file.
